City of Heroes
City of Heroes (CHERO) is a CASP Entertainment owned theme park located in Guatemala City, Guatemala. themed around various TV, movie, video game, and comic book heroes. It opened October 31, 1999. Areas *'Arcade Acres' - Themed around video games *'SuperHero SuperCity' - Themed around Marvel and DC superheroes *'Action & Spy City' - Themed to action and spy films, showcasing stunt shows and rides *'Karate Kingdom' - Themed around martial arts films *'Epic Adventure' - Themed to medieval-related action/adventure films *'Western World' - Themed to western films *'Little Heroes' Village' - Aimed to preschool visitors, it consists of attractions based on well-known preschool shows, involving superheros. Rides and attractions Roller coasters Simulator rides *'The Incredible Hulk 4D' - Located in SuperHero SuperCity *'Justice League 4D' - Located in SuperHero SuperCity *'James Bond - License To Thrill: A 4D Spy Mission' - Located in Action & Spy City *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shocker in 4D' - Located in Karate Kingdom *'Terminator Salvation 4D' - Located in Action & Spy City Flat rides Live shows *'Mortal Kombat Live' - A seasonal interactive 3D holographic fighting stage show allows guest to challage each other. Located in Arcade Acres Warning: 'Adults, 18+, only *'Power Rangers Live: The Revenge of Rita Repulsa - Located in Karate Kingdom *'WWE Smack Down in the City' - Located in Action & Spy City. Warning: 'Adults, 18+, only *'Batman: The Musical - Located in SuperHero SuperCity *'Mega Man Live' - Located in Arcade Acres *'Police Academy Stunt Show' - Located in Action & Spy City Others Resident Evil 4D - A seasonal 3D shooter walkthrough attraction. Located in Arcade Acres. Warning: 'Adults, 18+, only Shops *'WWE Retail Shop - A gift shop selling WWE merchandise. Located in Action & Spy City *'Tony Hawk Gear Shop' - A gift shop selling Tony Hawk merchandise. Located in Action & Spy City *'World of Nintendo' - A gift shop selling Nintendo merchandise. Located in Arcade Acres *'007 Spy Store' - A gift shop selling James Bond merchandise. Located in Action & Spy City *'Mega Man Megastore' - A gift shop selling Mega Man merchandise. Located in Arcade Acres *'DC Universe Store' - A gift shop selling DC Comics merchandise. Located in Arcade Acres *'Sega Store' - A gift shop selling Sega merchandise. Located in Arcade Acres Restaurants *'Kombat Kafe' - A restaurant themed around Mortal Kombat. Located in Arcade Acres *'Wrestlemania: The Restaurant'' - A WWE themed restaurant. Located in Action & Spy City *'007 Bond's Bar' - A James Bond themed bar. Adults, 21+, only. Located in Action & Spy City *'Paw Patrol Dog House' - A fast food stand themed around Paw Patrol. Located in Little Heroes' Village. *'Angle Grove Juice Bar' - A Power Rangers themed juice bar. Located in Karate Kingdom *'TMNT Pizzaeria' - A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themed pizzeria. Located in Karate Kingdom Poll Did you like City of Heroes? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Fanon Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:WWE Category:Sega Category:Tony Hawk Category:Capcom Category:James Bond Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:CASP Category:Disney properties at outside theme parks Category:Power Rangers Category:Nintendo Category:Mega Man Category:Super Mario Bros.